


Availing Hands

by Gaseth



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Wizard101 (Video Game)
Genre: (but only for a little bit), (that is gross lol), 80 has insomnia, Angst, Dissociation, F/F, Firecat Alley FUCK YOU, Fluff and Angst, Fuck Trial of The Spheres all my homies hate Trial of The Spheres, Fundy sells his soul to Meowiarty, Gay Panic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic, Merle Ambrose is a war criminal, Most of the romantic relationships are subtle (except velvetfrost), Mutual Pining, Nightmares, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Platonic homie bro guy things, SBI is not a family, Sapnap can have backstory...as a treat, Story mostly stays consistent with arc one wizard101, Swearing, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Toby Smith | Tubbo in a Box, Traitor Floris | Fundy, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans-coded characters, Wizard101 - Freeform, Wizard101 AU, Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), but after dragonspyre shit goes a completely different direction, but it's light, but it's not that important, spifey has two secondaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaseth/pseuds/Gaseth
Summary: Ravenwood Academy is a place for aspiring wizards to go and practice the art of magic. Learning and growing, shifting and changing, new stars bursting with light while old ones die out, but nothing ever changes about the peace and serenity of Wizard City. Of their great headmaster, Headmaster Ambrose, and the astounding, old tree that lies in the center of Ravenwood known as Bartelby. All of the professors teach their magic for moons and moons and students come and go, but Wizard City will always be the same.Until Sylvia, the life professor, becomes ill.She coughs and hacks and sputters, sneezing and bleeding. Everyone tries everything to fix her, but she's too long gone. The sickness is too much for her body and she is taken away by death. Her husband, Malistare, wracked with grief and anger, loses himself. He begans wreaking havoc and tearing through the Spiral in an attempt to bring back his beloved wife from the dead.And, in the wake of Malistare's grief and becoming, a group of wizards, a group of FRIENDS, emerges, and it's up to them to stop the entire Spiral from shattering before them.
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Arran | JustVurb & F1NN5TER, Arran | JustVurb & Harvey | TapL, Arran | JustVurb & Jacob | Zelk, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), George | Spifey/Harvey | TapL, Zak Ahmed & F1NN5TER, Zak Ahmed & Jacob | Zelk, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. Beguile

Harvey sifted through a stack of treasure cards, trying to find a few specific ones he was looking for. Goat monk, empower, ice armour, any one that he could sell or craft with for a useful spell. He swept aside an entire stack of fire cats and scorpions and finally found his goat monks. He stuffed those in his pocket, before finding the others he needed. 

He pulled out his deck, running his fingers across it for several moments and pulling it open to sort his treasure cards back in. He made sure to include a few auras that he bought for way too much money, a modified unicorn card that dropped from a battle, a few heals, a mend, his usual rebirths, and two donate powers. They weren't the best, but he could work with them.

He just needed more power pip chance or critical chance, maybe then he could get some better treasure cards. He was thinking forest lord or gnomes.

He swept the rest of the treasure cards into his backpack pulling it up onto his back and rising to his feet. He briefly considered taking the fire cats and scorpions, but decided against it. They didn't sell for that much and he didn't need them. If somebody else really wanted them that badly, they could take them.

He ducked out from behind the Fire school, expecting to see a person jump out at him with a stupid grin and a treasure card on the tip of their wand. But no one lunged at him, no friendly faces greeted him, no students practicing spells or trading treasure cards stopped their talk to swing their head towards him.

_Weird, _he thought.__

__He made his way to his dorm, suddenly aware of just how empty Ravenwood was. Normally, this was a hotspot during the day, people napping on Bartelby's trunk, wizards practicing new spells, professors chatting to each other, but now it was completely empy. A sense of overawareness crept over him and he slipped out his wand into his hand, preparing for a quick seraph just in case he needed it._ _

__His boots hit the pavement loudly, and he cringed at all the noise he was making. It was so eerily silent. There had to be someone here, surely. He called out to the great tree that sat in the middle of the ring of schools, but Bartelby was silent. Harvey slowed down his steps and realized he was in front of the Storm school Maybe he could just pop in just for a moment and see if Balestrom was in there._ _

__He passed in front of the Storm school and its dimly lit windows. That felt weird, because the Storm school was always bright and usually the doors were open. A closer look determined that the windows were boarded up._ _

__Now, he was even more suspicious. He had enough pips for seraph, so it could be okay. Could. He rested a hand against the door, fingers twitching against it. Would he be ready for what was inside?_ _

__He pressed a hand to his deck, making sure he had his treasure cards. He slid in another seraph just in case._ _

__He turned, pushing his shoulder up against the door and leaning into it. But it wouldn't budge._ _

__He dug the tips of his boots into the ground, using his body weight to wedge open the door, and must've pushed a little too hard, becuase he ripped through it and tumbled in, immediately trying to rise to his feet._ _

__The carpet was ashy and ragged, and judgin from the scent that dominated Harvey's senses, it was also probably molded.The spiral and lightning designs on it had faded away, blending into the darkish purple. As Harvey rose his head, he noticed that the desks were skewed, and the lights were dim, most of them cracked and shattered. The school seemed to be on a tilt._ _

__And there, in the shadows, stood a student that Harvey knew he recognized. Dream!_ _

__Dream's head turned, and Harvey shivered as he saw the eerie smiley face that was painted onto Dream's mask._ _

__Harvey had once heard that if a bee was coming towards you, you were supposed to stay completely still, and then it would leave you alone. Maybe this was like that._ _

__Harvey took a deathly stillness, his breathing almost silent as he stared at the looming figure. Dream looked almost godly here, even though he was just in his mask. Maybe it was the Darkmoor gear he bore. Maybe it was the staff with a treasure card right on its tip. The card was blurry, a spatter of different colours that Harvey couldn't make out._ _

__But then, there was a flick, and the staff was being raised. Dream was saying something, and it sounded dark. Urgent. Like a goodbye you'd yell out as someone opened a portal door. But there was a tight sort of pain in there._ _

__Harvey scrambled back and he heard a shatter. A figure reached their hand through the window and there was a shout before their face appeared, and a moment later, they tumbled in. Their eyes were dark with anger._ _

__Harvey dove behind a crooked desk, though he hardly fit. The stranger was shaking. With anger? With fear? They were screaming, hands on Dream's shoulders, shaking him. The words were completely unfamiliar to Harvey. The stranger appeared to be pleading something, their dulled-greyish eyes large and desperate as they yelled, and Harvey recognized the word "love." The stranger was reaching for their deck, words vague and messy as they pulled out a treasure card._ _

__Sweat ran down his temples as Dream turned to the stranger and began to scream too. Both were engulfed in shouting, both with wands out and treasure cards prepared on the tips. Harvey recognized the card on the stranger's wand; Beguile._ _

__"I loved you!" the stranger screamed, harsh anger the only thing in their tone as they stared Dream now._ _

__"And now you don't?" Dream's voice was softer than Harvey had ever heard it, "That card will kill you."_ _

__"I don't care!" the stranger spat, "If it stops you from doing this!"_ _

__Scenes began shifting, like shadows against a wall in the evening. Smoke in Harvey's lungs as deep, firey scales rose from cracked stone. A harsh blizzard whipping his hair around as trees fell. The ground shaking as an earthquake split the earth beneath it in two. And then, Spifey, blood running down his cheeks, a greyish card on the tip of a wand too far away from him to reach._ _

__Failed treasure card._ _

__Harvey tried calling out in each of the scenes, but all he could feel were the flames fanning at his skin, the frost numbing his body, the intense grief as a wispy version of him screamed out Spifey's name desperately._ _

__The card was then in his hands, he was holding it desperately. A dulled dryad. The broken scraps of a black mantle were scattered around, soaked in streams of Spifey's blood._ _

__It was too much blood, no one should be able to bleed that much. What was happening? Harvey was trying to call out, but he could feel fluid spraying onto his hands, soaking into his nails, into his skin, he could feel his bloodstream crawling, and he reached up to lock his hands over his skull._ _

__Harvey's eyes rolled open. He was staring at a light blue roof. He was in a soft, plush bed, and snores were filling the air._ _

__He didn't even sleep in his student dorm anymore. He hadn't been in the Storm classroom in a month. Dream hardly ever wore the smile mask anymore. The Storm classroom didn't even have a window in the back._ _

__He pushed his head in his hands and sat up. God, he felt so tired. Weak. The images of Dream and the stranger. Smoke in his lungs. Blizzards. Spifey bleeding out._ _

__Spifey!_ _

__Harvey stood up, sliding out of bed (careful not to wake anyone up) and jogging to the steps, keeping a clutch on the railing as he went down, and he saw Spifey, with the fridge open and scanning for any food. Harvey was running now, and crashed straight into Spifey, who let out a yell, and then turned around to see Harvey clinging to him like a wounded animal. He was grateful to feel Spifey reciprocate the hold, bringing a hand up and ruffling his hair._ _

__"You okay?" Spifey whispered._ _

__"Yeah," Harvey mumbled, "J'st worried."_ _

__Spifey made a noise of sympathy, giving Harvey a light squeeze, then breaking away and abandoning the kitchen to take a seat on the couch._ _

__"Did something happen?"_ _

__Harvey rubbed his eyes, flopping next to Spifey, "Had a weird dream."_ _

__Spifey didn't say anything, instead only offering an arm out to Harvey, which the latter gladly nestled inside, leaning his head against Spifey’s shoulder._ _

__“Weird or incredibly disturbing?” There was the tiniest notch of humour in Spifey’s voice, and even though it wasn’t funny, Harvey had to let out a little chuckle._ _

__“You can just read my mind, can’t you?”_ _

__“Yup,” Spifey popped the ‘p’ and stretched._ _

__There was a comfortable silence that lurked between them. Spifey running his hands through Harvey's hair while Harvey paid close attention the patterns of Spifey's breathing. It felt weird, and might have been creepy, but_ _

__“What time is it?” Harvey asked._ _

__“One AM?” Spifey guessed, “Two AM? I dunno. Everyone else is asleep though, and I was just grabbing something to eat.”_ _

__Harvey felt a little bad now, and didn’t say anything in response to that. Instead, he just closed his eyes and leaned further against Spifey._ _

__“You want to tell me about your dream?” Spifey asked._ _

__Harvey thought about that. He desperately wanted to pour it out. To tell someone, anyone, about the horrors that haunted his dreams. But if this was anything that would worry Spifey or put his life in danger, Harvey didn’t want to say it. He wanted Spifey to be safe._ _

__“No,” Harvey said, and then he made sure to add a level of jokiness to it, “I’m sure you’ll get to hear about it one day.”_ _

____I hope. ____ _ _


	2. Humongofrog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls follow my tumblr @gaseth. I post cool mcyt stuff about the idots and also behind the scenes of this story.

Harvey slept in a little late the next day. Normally, he'd get up around eight AM and go to Ravenwood or at least lounge around the house and talk to his friends. Maybe he'd go and practice some spells or take a stroll around Olde Town, but he was always up and doing things by at least 9 AM. He always tried to have a healthy sleeping schedule, and hated breaking that. But he slept in until 10 in the morning, and wasn't planning on getting up anytime soon, until he was forcefully woken up by the usual house ruckus. A shout coming from the top of the stairs, then a slight tumbling, and a bang as the person seemingly hit the ground. More shouts, each from different people, and then there was the sound of a spell (most likely Myth or Balance) being casted, and absolutely disgusting noises in the air as it bubbled to life.

Now, Finn may not have owned the house, but he was pretty good at subduing all the chaos that happened around here, whether it be with just his words, or with a spell to give him an extra edge. A shout rang through the house, lined with exasperation and light anger, " _Vurb!" ___

__"Sorry!" Vurb called back, a few seconds of casting went around, and then the spell was silent. But that didn't seem to quell Finn's anger. The clanging of several pots happened as Finn seemingly angrily stalked towards Vurb._ _

__"What have I told you about not casting spells in the house?" His tone was weighty in annoyance with several notches of held-back anger that would have resulted in Finn breaking Vurb's nose and if he didn't love the latter so much._ _

__Vurb laughed, "Uhh, don't do it?"_ _

__"And what did you do?"_ _

__"Do it anyway." There was no reason he needed to sound so smug about it._ _

___"Why?" ____ _

____"I dunno, seemed fun." Vurb was grinning now, one of those bright smiles he gave after his dumbassery paid off._ _ _ _

____Finn heaved a sigh, "I'm gonna lose it." He spun around, facing away from Vurb, and began to stride across the living room, his voice picking up into one of those loud, dramatic theatre kid shouts. You know the one, the one he would belt out in the late hours of the night, the voice that would boom off the walls, one that you'd never quite be able to forget, "I'm going to lose it. This is the start of my villian arc. You're sending me down a dark road."_ _ _ _

____Laughing broke out amongst the housemates at Finn's dramaticism, and the subject even joined in a little bit before straightening out, "If you want to cast spells, cast them outside."_ _ _ _

____Vurb started to protest, "Come on-"_ _ _ _

____"If you want to use your power pips, don't use them in here. There's no reason to use them in the house." Finn's tone broke off a little bit from the sharpness, and he seemingly moved back into the kitchen. Vurb had recently started power-pipping and nobody was able to hear the end of it. Along with recently starting to power-pip, Vurb had also recently learned humongofrog, which was probably what he was casting._ _ _ _

____Mega absent-mindedly signed something from across the room, where he was sorting his deck, treasure cards scattered around him. His hands moved quickly and Vurb couldn't keep up. He turned his head to Finn, "What did he say?"_ _ _ _

____"There's no reason you can't cast outside," Finn repeated and his tone was that firm sort of _If you argue, I'll cast kracken and you're done for. _____ _ _

______With that kind of talking, there was no point in even trying to hold up and argument and Vurb sat against the couch to pout about it._ _ _ _ _ _

______"All of you, your casting spells in the house, your 'I'm not gonna listen to you, Finn,'"' the subject mocked, "Why do I even bother with you all?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Because you loooove us," Spifey cooed in a high-pitched voice, which was joined in by Bad._ _ _ _ _ _

______Finn heaved a sharp sigh, while Zelk chimed in, "Incorrect, Harvey is an angel and the rest of us are the bane of Finn's existence."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Do you want a medal for that incredible observation?" sarcasm wrought open Spifey's tone, "Or do you want a humongofrog?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No!" Finn chimed in, his voice going up an octave, "No, no, no more humomgofrogs in the house please." There was that note of pleading in his voice, one that the other housemates would chuckle and scoff at, but that was ignoring the fact that it always made them give in._ _ _ _ _ _

______Another round of laughing swept through the living room, before Mega started clapping, which is what he did to get everyone's attention. Judging by the silence that followed afterwards, Harvey guessed that Mega was signing._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, please do," Finn said, "Unless you all haven't already woken him up with your noise."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harvey guessed that they were talking about him, in which he groggily stired and called, "I'm here! I'm up!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, great," Zelk dreared from where he sat on the couch in between Bad and Spifey, "Now Harvey's gonna turn evil now."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I would be very suprised," Bad put in, "Harvey, you'll never turn evil, right?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't think so," he chuckled, standing up and getting out of bed, "Never as evil as all of you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Spifey swept a hand over his heart in mock offense, but it was forgotten a moment later when Harvey started making it for the couch and Spifey's hands came down sharply on Zelk's back, confining him to the floor since every other seat was taken._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Dude!" Zelk's tone was sharp, "What was that for?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Spifey sheepishly grinned as Harvey sank down next to him on the couch, and there was a bit of gratefullness on the latter's half due to the fact that he had a place to sit. Given Zelk's face, and personal experience, the floor wasn't that comfortable, especially if you're tired._ _ _ _ _ _

______Zelk groaned, "Move over! We can all fit!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No, we can't," Bad chuckled in, "Unless you're sitting on someone's lap." A giggle followed that, bright and happy, which drew laughs out of the rest of them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mega clapped, garnering everyone's attention, and he quickly signed, _"You should sit with him." _____ _ _ _ _

________"Who?" Finn asked, briefly glancing away from the food he was now putting onto plates._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mega made a V and tapped it against his temple, _"Vurb." _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Absolutely not," Zelk protested, firmly crossing his legs, "I would rather sit on the floor than anywhere near him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Don't be mean," Bad put in from next to Spifey._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'll do whatever the hell I want," Zelk declared, standing up from where he sat on the floor, "Which includes actually getting that food."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Right, right," Finn rolled his eyes at Harvey from across the room as if to say 'can you believe it?' Normally, Harvey wouldn't believe it under any other circumstance, but these were his roomates you were talking about. Chaotic, annoying, and a frenzy of spells._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What are you gonna do for today?" Bad asked, tapping his fingers on his legs, "I was thinking about going out to Unicorn Way and training up."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Unicorn Way?" Spifey scrunched his face up in mock disgust, "Noob."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Noob!" Zelk agreed from the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hey!" Bad's voice was playful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm probably just gonna try to level until I get donate power," Spifey said, "Fingers crossed?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Fingers crossed," Bad agreed, "What about you, TapL?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Uhh..." Harvey didn't actually have any plans for today. He was too caught up in the dream he had last night to actually make plans, "I might fish."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Fishing?" Zelk's feigned concern as he set down a couple plates full of crispy bacon and fluffy pancakes, "Oh, no, hope you get better soon."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What's so bad about fishing?" Harvey demanded. He didn't actually like fishing that much, but he was too stubborn to just let Zelk trash it like that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It just sucks."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Great debate point," Finn said, sitting on the floor and stuffing pancake right into his mouth, "I'm sure you'll win so many arguments with that." Little pieces of chewed pancake fell out of Finn's mouth as he spoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Please close your mouth while you're chewing," _Mega signed, _"I do not want to see all of that." ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I second that," Zelk agreed, taking an exaggerared bite of bacon and pancake together, "Don't you just hate it when people eat with their mouths open?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Bad gave a satisfied smirk, "Yeah, it really stinks when that happens." He started shoveling food into his mouth, "It really grinds my gears when people do that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Yeah, people who do that are so rude. What cavemen," Harvey remarked through a mouthful of bacon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"I'm moving out," _came Mega's response, and everyone started laughing.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"So, anyone learning any new spells soon?" Finn asked after several minutes of silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Mega dropped his fork onto his plate and signed out, _"Saving up my treasure cards for catalan." _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Isn't that spell really rare?" Bad twirled his fork, taking a gulp of water to wash down all the food that stuck inside his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Somewhat," _Mega responded, _"People sell the cards for dirt cheap, though." ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Sometimes I see really valuable cards in the bazaar for like...fifty gold," Harvey chimed in, taking another bite of his pancakes, the fluff settling in his mouth along with a river of maple syrup. A disgustingly sweet amount of maple syrup, "Some of them, I get, like fire cat or whatever, or scorpion. But like, wraith? Sanctuary? _Feint? _" He shook his head, "I'll never get it."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Why are those more valuable than fire cat?" Zelk asked, pushing his plate away, "Fire cat is the best spell ever."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Mega's face was stone as he signed, _"You're an idiot." _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Wait, hold on," Vurb said from the chair he sat in, fiddling with his wand, "Why is catalan valuable? Why do you need the treasure cards?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Bad snapped his fingers together quickly, "Isn't it because you can buy those crafting recipes? To make the spell? From...I'm trying to remember their name...Was it..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"I think it started with a G?" Finn said it more like it was a question, "I think..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The two sat in their thought for a few moments, desperately trying to remember the name. Mega was staring at them like they were the stupidest people on the planet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________'Grady!" The name flew right to Harvey's lips before he even realized. Bad and Finn nodded, the name seeming to ring a bell with them. Mega nodded too, pulling his deck back out and pulling half-a-dozen cards from it, raising an eyebrow at Bad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"How did you get so many of those?" Bad asked, eyes wide._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Mega set down the cards, _"Were you even listening? I said they're cheap in the bazaar. I bought them all." _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"So you _aren't _actually homeless?" Zelk asked with a grin on his face, and Mega was already waving his wand, reaching for his deck to cast a spell. Finn realized this and gave himself whiplash as he jerked his head over to Mega, a shouty protest on his lips. But Mega was waving his wand, and Vurb screamed as a kracken appeared above him, scrambling back.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Dude!" Zelk shouted, his wand up already to cast a glacial shield. He barely got the shield up before the kracken's bolt came down and tore right through it, getting him right in the shoulder. Aggravation seemed to flare through Zelk and then he was immediately biting back with a sunbird, and Mega didn't keep any shields in his deck so he had to bite the bullet as the bird's claws descended on him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"You two!" Bad snapped, and Harvey had to shudder at the clear anger in Bad's voice. Bad didn't get legitimately pissed very often. He was a rather kind and patient person full of a lot of smiles and 'language!'s, but here, his eyes were smoldering with a kind of rage you didn't usually see from an Ice wizard. Harvey could tell that it scared Zelk and Mega too, who almost broke their necks turning their heads to look at Bad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Not only did you break FInn's rule about not casting spells in the house," curt anger was harsh on Bad's tone, and when Harvey felt a stabbing pain in his arm, he glanced over to see Spifey anxiously digging his nails into his arm. The two exchanged a glance, while Spifey quickly retracted his hand, "But you also trashed the living room! I expect that you're cleaning this up?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________"He started it!" _Mega immediately accused, and Zelk stood up for another spell, but was stopped by a harsh glare from Bad.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"I don't care who started it," Bad snapped, "But you have to fix this wreck."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Mega and Zelk exchanged a glance. Both seemed to heave dramatic sighs before running up the stairs to go grab cleaning supplies. Bad also sighed, and was shaking his head, "They act so childish sometimes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"Agree," Harvey said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Bad shook his head, "I'll supervise them while they clean up. It's almost eleven, you all should probably go out and do something productive." He added the last part with a wave of his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"How will you handle them?" Spifey asked a little anxiously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Bad held up a finger, signifying Spifey to wait for a seocnd. bad pulled out his deck and filed throuhg it for a few seconds before pulling out a card._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Mass Subdue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Finn was laughing now, "Not very helpful against mobs. But I like the way you think."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Bad shrugged, "Should work well enough. Anyways, like I said, go train or something."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"There's nothing to do, though," Vurb whined._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"I think there's a new student supposed to be coming today," Bad said, "You could go see what's up with that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"Huh," Finn said, curiosity lurking in his tone, "You guys want to check that out?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"I'm down," Harvey replied, "Let's go see what's up."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
